Share With You and Other Oneshots
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: Wy meets Moldova during a meeting. He creeps her out a bit at first. But they quickly come to an understanding. MolWy oneshots. This is a collection of little stories about the friendship and budding romance of Moldova and Wy. Rare Pair. Updates slowly.
1. Share With You

Share With You

A Moldova/Wy oneshot because I have nothing better to do with my life. I made the mistake of shipping it and there is basically nothing for this pairing. So, yeah. A **_really_** crappy oneshot written in about three hours. Enjoy~

…

Wy burst out of the meeting room and rushed down the hall hoping to beat the bigger nations to the tables under the trees. Sealand had dismissed the micronations a bit later than normal so her hopes were not too high. She tightened her hand around her lunch bag and hurried down the stairs.

Rounding the corner and shoving open the outside doors she went outside. A wave of disappointment overcame her when she caught sight of the picnic area. Three nations sat at the table under her favorite tree. The young micronation quickly identified them as Turkey, Greece and Egypt. The three of them conversing with one another and laughing. More like arguing in Turkey and Greece's case.

Much to her annoyance she noticed the rest of the tables had been filled as well. There was an empty space next to her older brothers but no way was she going to squeeze in next to Australia. Her fellow micronations claimed the table closest to the building.

She sighed. Darn micronation meeting going overtime no thanks to Sealand and his shenanigans. Wy stamped her foot on the dirt path and turned on her heels. The young brunette reentered the building and settled herself on one of the soft leather couches in the front lobby. Kicking off her sandals, she pulled her legs under herself and set her lunch on her lap.

"Salut!"

Wy squeaked in surprise, jumping slightly almost throwing her tiny bag of grapes clear across the room. She trained her head over toward the source of the voice.

"Salut." A small boy with pigtails smiled at her from the other side of the couch.

How did he get there? Was he always there and she just did not realize? Blinking in confusion the girl frowned at him a bit, "Uh, hi. Are you lost?"

The child's smile flattered slightly when she grimaced at him. "Huh? Oh, nu. I'm good." He smiled again, patting the arm of the seat.

She stared, unsure of what she should do. "Alright then…" Glancing back to her grapes, she began to eat trying hard to ignore the other.

Which was difficult; considering his brown eyes followed her every move. Watching her eat. She did her very best to ignore him but she could just feel his eyes on her. Well, more on her food than her personally. It still freaked her out.

This went on for a grand total of five minutes, the mystery child staring and Wy eating in complete silence. It was incredibly awkward. Finally as she popped the last grape into her mouth she turned to the couch's other occupant. It was fairly humorous how he quickly ducked his head, playing it off as if he was watching his feet the entire time.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at him.

He raised his head to look at her, "Nu."

Wy narrowed her eyes skeptically, "Then stop staring. It's creepy." She huffed while pulling out a sandwich from her bag.

Brown eyes widened, "I didn't realize I was staring." Biting his lip nervously he looked back at his feet. Wiggling his toes and kicking slightly as he could not reach the floor at all. "I'm sorry. Just hungry and your food looked tasty." He mumbled quietly.

"Go find your mom and dad then." Wy spat, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Tilting his head a bit, the boy gazed at her, "I don't have parents." He paused. "I do have a brother but he isn't at this meeting. I am a nation, you know."

"You! You're a nation?" Wy choked on the food in her mouth. Swallowing it quickly, that way she could continue talking without spraying food all over the other kid. "What? How? I thought you were homeless or something. Which country?"

He leaned back, a little startled by her sudden outburst. "Moldova." He spoke slowly a bit unsure.

Wy whined, "But you look like a six year old. How are you a country but I'm not?" She scrunched up her face as she took in Moldova's appearance. Oversized coat with multiple patches, pigtails, a ridiculous tiny hat. And was he wearing pants? No. Why was he pantsless? Where were his pants!? She pouted, "Why?"

"Because I actually have land, a decent amount of history and I'm not just a driveway." Moldova shot back at her. "Don't be rude. I'm eleven."

Kid had a point. Wy furrowed her brows in thought. "I'm still older. Thirteen to be exact."

"Good for you." Moldova reached up to pull one of his pigtails tighter.

Wy watched the other as he tapped his little hat as if to reassure himself that it was still in place. She shifted so she could face him, "So, you don't have any lunch?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Nu. I'm super hungry too." As if on cue his stomach growled loudly.

She giggled when he blushed. The boy was clearly embarrassed by his stomach's horrible or excellent timing, depending on how one looked at it. "Here. Have mine." The female micronation held out her sandwich to him.

Moldova visibly lit up, "Really?" He reached out snagging the sandwich from her fingers. He hesitated, "You sure?"

"Well, I bit it. Hope that's not an issue…"

He grinned, flashing two pointy canines, "Nope!" The brunette devoured the sandwich instantly. "Mulţumesc, Wy." Moldova chirped happily.

Returning the smile, she opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone shouting for her. Only when she finally glanced around did she realize the other nations had begun entering the front lobby.

"Wy!" Australia called to her successfully grabbing her attention. He waved to her from over where he was standing with New Zealand before making his way to her.

Arms wrapped around her suddenly causing her to freeze. Though it only took her a second to realize Moldova was hugging her and she relaxed a bit. "I got to go. Thank you for the food. La revedere." He let her go after one final squeeze and hopped off the couch disappearing into the crowd of nations.

"You know Romania's brother?" Australia questioned when she finally turned to him after watching her new friend leave.

Wy handed her brother the rest of her lunch then slid off the couch. Grabbing her sandals leaning over to slip them on quickly. "He's a friend." Giving her older brother an excited grin.

…

The ending is crap. And I won't lie that I am turning a blind eye to punctuation, haha. Sorry.

Romanian:

Salut~ Hello

Mulţumesc~ Thank You

La revedere~ Bye


	2. Minor Differences

I guess I will consider a collection of oneshots for the rare pairing of Moldova and Wy? hahaha

Human names used…

_Wy~ Charlotte_

_Moldova~ Stefan_

_Australia~ Ralph_

Minor Differences

…

Originally, Charlotte had planned to just head back to her hotel room. Usually she would just venture out on her own to find food after a meeting but Ralph offered to pay for her food this evening. The thought of free food had sent her heading back towards her lodgings a bit early. On her way she ran into Stefan, the two got to talking and Charlotte decided that she was going to bring the slightly disheveled Moldovan shoe shopping. The boy was thrilled when he found out what her spontaneous plans now were for the rest of the afternoon, he even offered to make lunch for her later as a way of paying her back.

Ever since Charlotte met Stefan at the meeting she's only ever seen him with no shoes which at first puzzled the micronation. How is it a country could be so tight with money, that they couldn't even afford a pair of shoes? That confused her immensely considering she was not even a full-fledged country, yet still could afford six pairs of shoes of her own.

Hanging out with the Moldovan during a few more meetings and through talking with other nations, she came to the realization that her new found friend's economy was not that wonderfully stable. Because of this he would rather buy food instead of clothing articles, which she understood. Though she fully disapproved that most of the time this 'food' of his was actually sweets.

All the more reason she believed getting her friend a new pair of shoes for a gift was a good idea.

Secretly she hoped that buying him new shoes would get rid of the terrible calluses on the bottom of his feet. However, only a few minutes into shopping she realized that purchasing new things for him would be a lot more difficult than she wanted it to be. Much to her displeasure their interests in clothing appeared to be vastly different from one another, that or he just had poor taste when it came to footwear.

Which left the two children in their current predicament of staring at a box of shoes in the busy store.

The young girl sighed, tapping her foot in annoyance frowning at the boy in front of her while holding the box in his face. Stefan scrunched his face up into the most disgusted look he could possibly muster. He shook his head, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. Frantically he waved his hands in front of him as he groaned in what sounded like a strange mixture of pain and horror. Taking in the girl's determined expression he whined childishly, "These are absolutely awful. What would ever make you think I would wear these?"

Not giving up despite the others protests, Charlotte brought the box away from his face. She placed it down on the bench closest to them. Quickly she opened the top to remove the packing paper to the side revealing the offending items, "They are not that bad." She urged while picking up one of the shoes, displaying it for the boy.

"No absolutely not, I will not. Put them away." Stefan eyed the shoe in her hands skeptically.

"Don't be such a brat!" She snapped clearly exasperated. "How can you know that you dislike them until you try them on?"

Stefan shot her a thoroughly unamused glare, "Seriously? Charlie, do you honestly think I need to try _that_ on to determine whether or not I think they look good? Have you even actually looked at them? They are horrible."

"Well this particular style of shoe happens to be the latest fashion trend. So I think you should give them a chance." Charlotte calmly stated despite the tension building between the two of them. She reached down grabbing the other shoe out of the box and leaning over so she could place them on the floor in front of him.

The young boy tilted his head genuinely confused, "In _what_ country could these possibly be a fashion trend?" He deadpanned. Stefan mocked gagged while glaring harshly at the shoes innocently laying before him.

"Everywhere. Besides I believe they're comfortable and I think they look cute. I have a few pair of my own actually." She rolled her eyes when Stefan stuck his tongue out as if he tasted something awful. She pointed at the shoes, "Come on, try them."

Stefan moaned and she gave in to his friend's persistent nagging, "Fine but I can't guarantee you that I'll like them." He pouted when she gave him a victorious smirk.

Happily she watched as the boy slid his feet into the shoes. She would never tell him but secretly she was cheering on the inside. Sometimes he could be quite stubborn which took her by surprise at first. Must have been his childlike personality, which was one of the many reasons she found him intriguing.

"It looks like I wrapped orange swiss cheese on my feet." He huffed, clearly unhappy with what he was forced to wear. His brown eyes narrowed while he peered down at his feet.

"Oh hush, you exaggerate. Stop being such a kid." She snapped cutting him off as she pressed on the shoe to check if it fit him correctly.

Stefan wiggled his toes already displeased with how they seemed to rub on his foot. "I'd rather go barefoot for the rest of my life then wear these." He whined again earning a snort from the girl squatting beside him inspecting the shoes.

Charlotte leaned back so she could look at Stefan's face, "That's a really long time." She smirked before snickering at his pointed glare. Stefan not timid in the least bit about showing he was thoroughly disgusted with her choice of footwear. He gave her a curious look when he caught her staring causing her to smile, "Okay okay. What's wrong?"

"They are this weird mix of plastic and foam. Plus, the color is ugly."

Charlotte gave him a questioning look, "Orange is a normal color though…"

Giving her a funny look, he continued. "Not that shade. Besides the sides rub my feet weird and I haven't even started walking yet so I'd probably get blisters. Also, why do they have holes in them?"

"It's the trademark design of this brand of shoe." She answered quickly.

He kicked the shoes off, smiling when his toes felt the carpeted floor once again. "And that brand is?"

"Crocs."

Stefan stared, "Well, they never should have left the developers table." He grinned causing the defeated girl to toss the rejected shoes back into their box.

She eyed another box on the shelf behind Stefan. The picture of the shoe showed that it was a simple lace up boot design. Sighing she pointed it, "How about that pair?"

…

Again. I got super lazy by the end of this, sorry. Which to be entirely honest is for the better since I technically should be finishing my final presentation for my science course. Haha. Oops.

Anyways, I really love Moldova's new official outfit. So I guess you could say this fic explains how [unofficially/my headcanon of how] he got his new boots? Eh.


End file.
